Blood Sister
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Two new people show up in Bathroy. Vlad is trying to figure a mystery that he believes involves his two new friends- Luna, a class mate, and Drea, her questionable brother- and a new Doctor at Nelly's work.
1. Chapter 1

Vlad walked down the back allies that lead to Bethory High, to his hidaway at the Belfry.

He had decided to go, as he was unable to get to sleep, something he attributed to being part of his vampire geans.

He looked up at the tower, and with a smirk, let himself flote up to the open arches.

Only to stop half way, as he had herd a scuffling coming from the Belfry, as if something big and heavey was moving around. Taking a calming breath, Vlad floted on, preparing himself for a fight.

Just before his head had poped over the bottom of one of th arches, the sound of a heavey body jumping was herd, as the floor bourds creaked at the amount of presure they were put under for the intruder to jump.

He looked around at the dark room, barly able to make out a thing, as the full moon was covered by thick clouds.

He then herd the sound of the body hitting the ground rather hard and he rushed over to where he'd herd it.

He made it just in time to see a long black something dissapeare into some bushes in the back of the school, only able to make it out in the dark night becasue of the light post above it.

But just then, the cloud started moving past the moon and the Belfry was being lit. The first thing Vlad saw was a deep and bright red against the gray of the stone on the arch he was at.

He looked full on at it and realized it was in the shape of a paw print, a wolf's paw print to be exact. And then he took in the color and realized the smell.

It was blood. And it was fresh.

He turned around and watched in horror as the cloud covering the moon kept moving on, uncovering the belfry slowly, and revealing the same paw prints, only now there were small puddles of blood here and there.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was down on the ground and following the sent of blood.

He found himself going through the fields of farm land that surounded Bethory, but stopped when he got to the forest.

There, laying at the foot of a tall oak was a very big, black wolf. It's eyes were closed tight as if in pain, and drawing in shaky, rattled breaths. It was then that Vlad realized what he though had been watered down fur was blood matted fur.

He then saw something shiny, and a look of utter horror took over his features.

Thre was a metal steak stuck so fare in it's ribcage, only half of the handle was able to be seen.

Vlad took careful steps to it, much calmer now that he knew it was not a threat, but a very wounded and in much need of help she wolf- even if it was freakishly big for even the largest dog in the world.

A twig snapped under his foot and it drew the wolfs attention. It opened its eyes and Vlad gasped in serprise at the deep red irises, which where slightly dull, due to the blood loss.

It growaled.

"It... Its ok... I can help..." Vlad said, though he really wasn't sure what he needed to do.

He walked closer and it tried to move back, but gave up, as, 1) it was too weak and 2) it's back was to a tree. Vlad came closer.

He really didnt know what to do. He was thinking on pulling the steak out, but he didn't know how to patch a big wound up, and didn't see anything to put on it to steady the blood flow.

After a minute of thought, filled with looking at the slowly bleeding and in very much pain looking wolf, he decided. If he didn't take it out now, she'd die anyway, only it'd be a longer and more painful death. This way, it would let her suffer less, as he was sure she could not be saved.

He carefully grabbed hold of what half was left of the stake and- with one last look at the... _eager_...? looking wolf- he pulled.

The wolf whined and squeezed it's eyes shut, defying the pain.

The stake hadn't moved an inch.

Vlad rubbed his hands together, getting rid of the sweat. He gripped the stake again and pulled, this time digging his heels into the ground and finding a root for more risistance. Finally, it gave way, inch by inch, jerk by jerk. Vlad winced with every one. He couldn't imagaine the pain it must be causing her.

Fianlly, it was out, and the wolf's head relaxed. Not dead- not yet anyway- just tired.

Vlad looked at the stake and saw that it was compleatly metal. Both ends of the hilt were decorated with roses, and the main part had vines spiraling up to the tip. The vines, to his horror, had spikes, made to look like thorns. He dropped the steak, and it hit the ground hilt first. There was a small click and Vlad noticed there was a small rose desguised botton in the center of the hilt. Yellowish liquid squirted out of the tips of the thorns and Vlad covered his nose, retching at the smell.

Garlic jeuis.

True, he'd found out two years ago that it could not physicaly harm him, only make him very sick. But it was deady to other vampires.

Vlad looked at the wolf one last time, seeing it take in shuddered breaths. He then tured to leave, feeling he couldn't do much else.

He got three steps in before a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder blade. He gasped and turned, expecting to see Joss, but found nothing. Litterally. Nothing. The wolf was gone, even the blood! The only thing that proved that it was there was the stake that lay on the ground, the only thing with blood still on it.

He felt the pain increase and gasped grabbing his shoulder. He drew his hand back when he felt soemthing warm and liquidy, and saw his hand was covered in blood. There came another shock of pain and he fell to his knees, then to the ground compleatly, and was sucked up by darkness.

**AN: Hey every one! Well, I have good news if you like this story. I have a notebook and half of another filled with this story, and I'm still not finished there. So, this means that, hopefully, I won't take very long to update unless my typed words catch up with my writen ones. But, I've got quite a bit int he note books, so hopefully, that won't happned any time soon. This is a cross over, yet not one at the smae time, as the one that is not Vladimir Tod is my own story that I'm working on,**_** "Crimson Moon: Blood Bond."- **_**this is the second book; the first is "**_**Crimson Moon: Escape."**_** But, they are not published yet as both are incompleat... But, I do hope to get them out, and when I do, it can be a crossover. **

**So anyway... I hope you like it, and I know my grammer and spelling sticks. I wouldn't mind having a bate if anyone is interested, but my limits on that are: You can only correct the spelling and some grammer, but you can not add things or take things away with out my consent.**

**Ok, so if I have the next chap. up, please read on, and if I don't, please review, and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chap 2: New Girl

**Chap. 2: New Girl**

"Vladimir! Wake up!" came Nelly's booming voice.

"Why was it so load...?" Vlad grumbled in his mind.

"You're going to be late for school!" she continued, unaware that she had indeed woken him up, and quite possibly shattered his ear drum while she was at it.

"Agh... I'm up, I'm up..." he said groggily, sitting up. He looked to the door and saw that she was standing with it wide open. "That explains why it was so load..." he thought, rubbing his ringing ears.

Nelly, satisfied that he was awake, left him to change. Vlad grabbed some pants and was about to pull them on when he remembered what had happened last night. How did he end up fainting in the woods on the other side of town, in the opposite direction of the house, and wake up in his bed and to Nelly telling him to get to school, as if nothing had happened?

"Guess it was just a vivid dream..." he mumbled as he pulled on the jeans and grabbed a shirt. That's when he noticed the shirt hooked to one of the pegs on the foot of his bed. It had blood on it.

He walked over and picked it up, and put his hand through the blood rimmed cut, right where his shoulder blade would have been. There were three cuts actually, parallel to the others. Curiously, he reached back and felt his shoulder blade, hissing as his fingers ran over the tender, crusty cut, as it had caught the edge of a scab.

He ran to the bathroom and looked at it in the mirror and saw that the longest cute- in the middle- was two and a half inches going down, and looked to be fairly deep, though not horribly so. Around the cut, it was red and puffed up.

He walked down the stairs and Nelly turned to give him a snack pack, only to stop and raise an eye brow. "I do believe you forgot your shirt, Vladimir. Or are you going to be on the skins team for basketball?"

Vlad shook his head, smirking- the day he started to play on the skins team, was the day he'd start beating Henry at any combat game in existence. He turned slightly to show Nelly the large cut.

"Need the medikit..." he said simply.

"Oh my glob! What _happened_?!" She said as she came over and started to look at it.

Vlad didn't resist, she'd do this anyway, being the nurse she was.

"I fell and got caught on a large splinter on my bed..." he lied. It was a bit of a streach, but it was the best he could come up with. He didn't need to worry Nelly.

She poked at the enflamed part and Vlad hissed.

"Humm... well, it doesn't look very infected, just feverish." She said as she walked over to a cabinet and grabbed the medikit. She then cleaned the crust off with alcohol- something that Vlad, if he were a cat, would be doing that hissing growl they do. She wiped a the crust and then put a large bandage over it. "Well, that should help it stay clean." she said, stepping back.

Vlad grabbed his snack pack and went up the stairs, calling back, "Thanks Nelly!"

He grabbed a shirt, glancing slightly at the bloodied and ripped one. He slipped his shirt on and grabbed the other shirt, throwing it into his closet, where it would most likely stay for about the next two years.

He heard Henry pull into the driveway and ran down the stairs, carefully swinging his back pack on to his left shoulder, and slipped on his shoes.

"Bye Nelly!" he called and went out the door.

He climbed into the car.

"Whoa, sorry I'm late, man. I almost over slept." Henry said, backing out of the driveway.

"It's ok. I almost did too. What got you?" Vlad said, leaning forward to turn the stereo on.

"Woke up for some reason. Nothing was out of place and there was no noise, but I had this odd feeling..."

Vlad thought about that for a second and decided he'd tell Henry about the wolf and his cut.

"Wow... Do you think it could have been Joss?"

Vlad, although he didn't necessarily discard the possibility, shook his head. "Not likely. He may have been the one to stake her, but not attack me. If he had, it wouldn't have been on the right shoulder, far from the main organ of weakness, not to mention it wouldn't have been just a fairly large cut. It'd be a hole..."

Henry nodded, though he had a slightly doubtful look in his eyes. He then pondered. "Maybe that's why I woke up."

They reached the school and Vlad bid Henry a good bye, as they parted for first period classes.

* * *

><p>Vlad was bored for most of the day, but when he got to his last period, a smile cracked on his face, the first one to be caused by the fact that he had a class. He nodded to Otis, who was standing outside the door, talking with a girl Vlad had never seen before.<p>

She'd fit in very well with all the Goths, as she wore think eyeliner and mascara, her lips were painted in a deep rich red, almost black, and she had on trip pants, steal toed boots with 3 in. thick soles, a corset over a black T-shirt, a choker, and a skull with bat wings clipped into her hair, which was mostly black and short, flaring out, with two long- slightly past her waist- thick, red strips of hair. Her eyes were an odd color. They were almost red, but for a gray sheen that covered over it, as if she were going blind.

Odd...

Vlad walked inside the class room and took his seat, ignoring Joss.

When Otis came in, the girl following, he went to the desk in the front and then gestured to the girl, who people were already studying. Vlad already knew what most of them were thinking, but he wanted some fun, so he slipped into random minds.

Carrie Andersen: "Oh, not _another_ one..."

Stephanie Brawn: "Good grief, get a tan!"

Random person: "Damn, she's hot..."

Random: "I'd _so_ totally do her."- Vlad noticed with interest this was a girl that thought this.

Random: "I'll bet her and that other Goth boy in the corner will be at it in less than a week... then again, he's too much of a wuss... maybe not..." - Vlad made a mental note to put that person on his definitely not friendable list.

Random: "Vampire..."

Vlad jumped at this one. Joss hadn't just thought it; he'd whispered it out load, to where only Vlad could have herd it- though Vlad was unsure if he was even meant to hear it.

He couldn't just peg her as a vampire! Sure, she was as pale as him, and wore a lot of dark cloths, but the Goths where the same... only... slightly _less_ pale.

"As you can see, everyone, we have a new student." Otis said, "Her name is Luna Leveir Feratu. You may ask her what ever question now, but we will begin the lesson in ten minutes."

Carrie Andersen raised her hand first, and Luna nodded, with an air of indifference.

"Are you another Goth?" she said it as if being Goth was some sort of disorder.

"No, I dress in complete black because I like to raise the dead, and send them after people I don't like." Luna said, her voice only letting on a drip of sarcasm, as she looked at Carrie with innocent eyes. Then her face turned to one of indifference again. "Of course I'm Goth..." she then smirked devilishly. "But I wouldn't completely disregard that I'm a necromancer... You never know...~"

Someone else raised their hand. "What's up with your eyes?" they asked without waiting.

Luna merely nodded to someone else who had their hand raised, but stopped them and turned back to the other guy, who looked a bit pissed to be ignored. "I do not answer to those who are impatient." and then turned back to the other person. She had an air of superiority to her, as if she were part of a royal family.

"Why would you want to wear such heavy shoes?"

"Because I like to, and they provide _great_ protection."

"How?"

"I'll just say this, their name is Shit Kickers, or for the guys-" she looked back at the guy that had asked about her eyes, and Vlad dully noted that he was the one that had thought that she was hot- though a lot of guys probably thought that anyway. "- They're called Nut Crackers."

Vlad nearly burst out laughing when he looked at the faces of many guys in the class, as they went pale and pulled their legs together, as if to protect their jewels.

Another raised their hand. At her consent, he continued. "You have a British accent, but you look Asian... Why is that?"

Luna raised her eye brow. "Well... that question should just answer your question. What, do you not think it possible for a Brit and an Asian to have sex and produce a child?"

Many people nearly dropped their jaws in utter disbelief of this girl's boldness. She'd said the whole thing without batting an eye, or stuttering. Vlad noticed Otis was having a bit of trouble keeping a stern face, trying to act like a teacher, but wanting so much to laugh.

Another raised their hand. Luna nodded.

"Did you live in Britain?"

"Yes, I grew up there for the most part."

"Where else have you lived?"

A look of slight sadness came over her eyes. "Everywhere and anywhere..."

Vlad herd Joss shift a bit, as if uncomfortable, and slipped into his mind.

"Know how that feels... To have to constantly move..." he then shook himself. "This was a girl that was a vampire, why was he sympathizing with her?"

"Alright everyone." called Otis, making Vlad pull out of Joss's head. "Today, as it happens, we are leaning about Necromancy, the ability to bring back the dead, and control them."

* * *

><p>Luna certainly was an odd character. She knew all of the questions Otis had to ask, but she had her head on the desk the whole time, her head lying on it, as if exhausted.<p>

"What are some creatures that have the ability of necromancy?" Otis looked around and noticed everyone was looking at Luna's general direction, wanting to see if she knew.

"Huh..." he shook his head. "Luna? Would you care to enlighten the class with your seemingly endless knowledge on mythology?"

"Humans can perform necromancy, but not completely control the dead. In order to do so, they'd have to give up their humanity, and give into the demonic aura. This is not easily achieved as the darkness could take over the soul and snuff it out like a candle in a cold wind.

"Vampires, however, are able to control it without the worry of death, as they are already dead. Legend tells of the great Vladimir D. Nosferatu, telling of his skill in necromancy, but not many know that it was his sister- name unknown, lost in time- that was the one with the ability."

Otis raised an eye brow, as if he'd never herd of this before. "Interesting..."

Luna looked up, and her face was lazy with wanted sleep. "Have you not heard of this? After all, one of your... status... should have at least heard of the great Lord D, and his beloved family, more to the point, his sister?" She looked around the class at the doubtful faces, and Vlad saw some with faces that just screamed they thought she was making it all up.

But Vlad had heard of it. However brief it was mentioned in one of his books. His face red as he spoke up, he said, "I've heard of her..." Luna looked over and smiled, and gestured to him, making him turn redder, as he felt the stare of everyone.

"See?"

She said it as if to say, "See, I'm not crazy. I just _read_."

Once class was over, Luna walked over to Vlad- and Vlad noticed the looks the kids were giving them as she approached.

"Hey. So you really have heard of her?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not all too much." Vlad said, knowing he was red in the face out of embarrassment. "It was briefly mentioned in a book, saying that people saw a young girl, obviously a vampire like him, and had a certain likeness about them, as if they were related."

"Ah... well, I was also wondering. Do you know of any good clubs? No offense to your home town, but I get a bit antsy if I don't have some excitement."

Vlad laughed. Bathory certainly didn't get all that exciting. "Don't worry, I understand. And yeah, I go to one with the other Goths about every other week. It's called the Crypt."

Luna brightened up immensely. "Oh, perfect! The Crypt... just the perfect place for a _vampire_, don't you think?"

Vlad winced inside. There was something odd about the way she'd said the "v" word. It wasn't just that she said it casually; it was as if she _knew _they were real...

She handed Vlad a slip of paper that she'd scribbled on to and said, "Tell me when you're going next time. I'll see if I can go- maybe even get Drea to come.

"Well, I got to go. See ya Mr. Otis." Luna said, and Otis nodded, as she bounded out of the room.

When Vlad and Otis's eyes met, they raised their eye brows. "She's some character." Vlad said. Looking down at the slip of paper. His eyebrows raised again.

"Well, she certainly didn't seem well. And her eyes...?" Otis shuddered slightly.

"What?" Vlad said, looking up and slipping the paper into a pocket. "The fact that they look like they could be red, or that they're glazed over?" Vlad asked.

"Both..." Otis replied and then picked up his bag. "Let's get home. I'm starving..."

Vlad only nodded, for he was not in the least hungry- though he would not say this to his already suspicious uncle. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Otis that he was doing the very thing he had restricted him and his uncle to do: To feed from the source while in Bathory- and anywhere for Vlad. Vlad had been so adamant in his argument that he would never drink from the source. So if Otis were to find out, Vlad was worried he'd be angry.

As they walked out of the building, Vlad couldn't help but look up at the Belfry, were the bloody foot prints and puddles were. He'd have to go up there at some point to clean it, or he'd never be able to hang out there again, and for two reasons: 1) the sight was a bit scary, and 2) the smell would surely drive him crazy with hunger for a while.

"What's wrong?" Otis asked, looking over the roof of the rust bucket that was his car at Vlad with a worried look.

"Oh... nothing..." Vlad said and hopped in the car before Otis could say more.

Otis climbed in as well, and although he gave Vlad a slightly worried look, he didn't say any more.

They got home and Vlad went upstairs to set his stuff in his room. He pulled the piece of paper out again and looked at both sides. He'd expected there to be a number, but the back was blank and the front had four words on it.

_Thanks for the save..._

"Is it that bad in Bathory?" Vlad said and shook his head, "Guess it's because she's used to being on the move, a small quiet town is just too small and too quiet for her... Or was it about my confirming that she wasn't making up that girl…"

He shook his head again and went down the stairs. Nelly was already cooking up some dinner- hamburgers.

Otis was sitting in the living room watching the news.

Vlad walked in, and sat down as well.

"In other news, it seems a very big time Doctor has taken a job at a very small clinic, Bathory Hospital. He is said to be from all over, and will not give his reasons for deciding to work at a smaller and quieter place, just that he wanted a break, but needed a means to make money."

"Very interesting indeed, Kelly, but I believe what I may have something even more odd then that." The camera focused fully on the male news reporter. "Early last night, a wild dog was spotted. It was astoundingly big and completely black."

Vlad gasped and turned the volume up, not caring that Otis looked at him oddly.

"Some say they saw blood on it and in its foot prints." the news caster continued. "Yes, one even managed to get a fairly decent picture, at least showing that it is indeed canine."

The screen turned to a picture of a black mass. It wasn't a very clear picture, but it did indeed give an outline of a dog, running past a car. It was as big as the car.

Vlad gasped again.

"Yes, people should watch out, and keep their children close. It is unknown where the beastly dog is, but one thing is for sure. It is not safe, and has most likely killed someone- though who it is still unknown as well. We insist that you do not go after it, and let animal control take care of it. We wouldn't want you to have to meet that nice new doctor for no reason, now would we?"

The TV was then shut off and it was only then that Vlad realized he was practically nosing it. He got up and looked at an even more worried Otis, and Vlad could tell he was really trying not to peek into his thoughts.

"Vladimir, are you sure there isn't anything you don't want to tell me?"

Vlad thought about it and came to a decision. If he could tell Henry, Otis should be alright too.

_"I was... out last night..." _Vlad said with telepathy, and Otis nodded.

_"Let's go for a walk. You can tell me the story then."_ Otis replied, and got up.

**_AN: Well, two chaps. so far. And about to upload the next. _**

**_R&R and tell me what you guys think._**


	3. Chap 3: Suspicions

**Chap. 3: Suspicions **

Since Nelly was going to be done making their dinner soon, they decided to just walk around the block.

Vlad recapped the story to Otis and by the time they were half way back, he'd finished.

"So, This she wolf isn't dangerous… or at least, didn't kill anyone like the news said. She was just injured…?"

"Yeah. And it was really odd too. That steak… I mean… That looked like the ultimate vampire killing weapon, aside from the... you know…" Vlad dared not speak of the Luscious out in public. "Actually… maybe worse than that even. I mean, think about it. Even if the slayer missed, with just a push of a button, garlic juice is injected into their blood stream, which would kill it too."

Otis nodded gravely. "If that's the case, than the wolf is the least of our worries, if there is a slayer in town like that. But what gets me is why the wolf would have been staked in the first place. You said it was practically buried into its side, right?"

Vlad nodded thinking along the same lines as Otis. "Yeah, which means it wasn't a simple defensive strike to get an attacking wolf off."

"Hmm…. You said it had red eyes…?"

"Yeah, kinda weird. I've never seen a wolf with red eyes. Or a wolf so huge."

"What confuses me most is its disappearance. Right after you get cut, and look back, there's no trace of it… I'm sorry, Vladimir, but I'm finding it hard to believe that someone just attacked you. I think it was that wolf. But I just don't know why. And are you sure you didn't just walk home and didn't remember?"

"Otis, I'm pretty sure. I can't explain it, but I know I fell out there and woke up here."

Otis nodded, "I believe you…"

They had reached the house and Vlad sighed. There'd be no more talk of this tonight, not without worrying Nelly- even if they used telepathy.

They ate dinner, and Vlad went to bed early.

* * *

><p>The next day he woke up to Nelly calling him down to breakfast.<p>

"Henry said he can't come to school today." She announced has he hit the last step.

"Why?" he asked, frowning- day's without Henry sucked.

"Huh… poor dear got bit by a wolf-"

"What?!"

Nelly jumped at Vlad's sudden outburst, and the relaxed realizing what he might be thinking. "Let me finish. He got bit by a wolf _spider_."

At this, Vlad calmed down, though he still was worried. "How bad was it?"

"Oh, just the usual symptoms, nothing too horrible. He'll have a fever for a bit, that's all."

Vlad nodded, though he still felt down that he'd not see Henry at school. He looked at the clock and decided he should head off early- no car meant longer time getting to the school. He grabbed some toast and rushed out the door.

On his way there, he saw a figure up ahead. It was Luna. She had her head bent low, and her arms up. She was obviously reading a book. He quickened his pace and came into stride with her.

She looked to the side, not moving her head and looked at him. "Well hello there neighbor." She said, going back to the book. Vlad noted that it was very old looking, about as old looking as the Compendium, only it had leather that was red-ish, and the language was obviously not Elysian.

"Hey, didn't know you lived close by." He said.

"Eh, I've actually been stalking around for a while. Couldn't sleep, you know how it is." She said. The way she said it kind of unnerved Vlad, as if she knew about his sleeping habits too.

"Yeah, I get that way sometimes too." He just said back. Searching for something to talk about, the thought of the wolf surfaced and he found himself talking before he knew it. "So, have you heard about the wolf in town lately?"

"Yes, of course I have…" she replied, still reading.

"What are your thoughts on it? I mean, you just moved here and all, and all of a sudden there's something that's claimed to be a danger…?"

She looked up at him, her red, fogged over eyes serious, yet still amused. "You sound like you don't think the same way…?"

"Well… I mean, who can say. Maybe it was just… injured, and that's why all the blood…"

She nodded in understanding and went back to read. "I tend to think along the same lines. You can't label a creature dangerous just because of how it looks, or what stories say about them." She looked up again, and placed her finger in the book to keep the page marked while she had it closed. "I mean, think about it. How about this? Pit-bulls vs. Chihuahuas. Everybody thinks that the pit-bull are these horrible animals, built only to kill and destroy. Well I've met more well behaved, loving, and loveable pit-bulls in my many years. Their protective, yes, but that's not a crime is it? And then there are Chihuahuas. Those little things are vicious, but people don't think about that because of their size. If you made them bigger, they'd be a terror. That's not to say there aren't good ones, but they can be just as bad as a fight dog."

Vlad blinked at Luna, slightly caught off guard by this sudden speech. He wiped the look off his face before she could see it though.

"So, as to what I think of the wolf, I say leave her be."

They had reached the school. Luna walked on in, but Vlad had stopped when she'd just called the world a "her". Was it just her saying it…? Surely it was. A thought was forming in his head, but was interrupted by the school bell going off. He was going to be late to class.

That afternoon, in Mythology, Amber proved to be the top of the class again. They were learning about ghosts, and she seemed to know more than even Otis, which caused many of the students to think she was again, making things up. Vlad felt bad for her, because this time, he hadn't read about some of the things she was talking about. Things like how they could still eat, though it wasn't like they were actually consuming the food, but making it age faster. She cracked a joke about how it used to be good fortune if a cheese maker's shop was haunted, and that they even sought out places that were rumored to be. In a way, Vlad found it made sense and was willing to believe it, but he had just never heard of it.

"It's true. Perhaps if you people read up on your history, you might actually know a thing or two." She said- they were beginning to find she didn't care about insulting them, and the thing was, she wasn't doing it to make fun of them. She was just being plain honest.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter that you don't know it. You come to class to learn. Who's to say- and no offence Mr. Otis- that the teacher is the supreme judgment?"

Vlad nodded, agreeing. Just because a student showed more knowledge on something didn't mean that it was made up.

"Well, Luna, you are certainly right on that. I want you all to understand this. There are many different stories about Mythology, and some very forgotten. And I'm willing to admit that I don't know all of it. Which, might I add, is part of the fun of it. Learning new facts is one of the best things in Mythology. I want you all to keep that in mind." Otis said, and after a pause, seemed to come up with an idea. "How about this? For your next assignment, I want you all to find an urban legend that you've never heard of before and write about it. At the end of the week, I want to see what you've come up with. And please don't just make things up? Trust me. I'll be able to tell."

Vlad had to hide a smirk. Of course Otis would be able to tell. Being a teacher that could read minds was probably really helpful.

The bell rang and Vlad packed his things up.

As he did, he looked over to see Luna was looking rather tired. "You okay? The debate didn't wear you out that much did it?"

"Oh, it's not that." She looked at him and gave a smirk. "Maybe I just need to find a bite to drink."

Vlad froze, taking her comment serious, though part of his mind told him that he should just relax. It was a trend lately for kids- mainly the goths- to role play as vampires. Even David- or Kristof as he was called now- does it.

She'd just finished packing her books back into her bag and slung her back pack over her shoulder. "Welp, see ya. I gotta go find me a squirrel."

When she was gone, Vlad noticed a second later that Joss had held back as well. He looked away before his eyes met his and waited for him to be out of the room before approaching Otis.

"Man, she gave me a heart attack just now!" Vlad exclaimed.

Otis nodded. "Yes… yes she did." He seemed distracted.

"What is it?"

"Well… don't you think she's a bit… too odd…?" a grim expressing covered his face and his next words showed why. "Not that I like agreeing with a slayer, but… she does have some very vampiric like qualities to her."

"Yeah but… No vampires have eyes like that. Only the ones of the prophesy do. And she was also walking in broad daylight, and I didn't smell any sun screen on her."

Otis sighed. "It's just very strange though. She knows so much, much more than I do- or rather, I do know a lot of what she was talking about, but had forgotten it, as those legends had died out long, long ago, and I'd completely forgotten about them until just now. She also holds herself differently… like she just… doesn't care."

"Maybe that's just the way she is. And besides, she doesn't have a mark. I know it can be erased-", Vlad felt a twing of sadness at the thought of that, reminding him of Thomas, "- but that still leaves a scare."

Otis nodded again. He was about to subjest that it was possible that she could have been born too, giving her a reason to not have a mark, but discarded the thought. He just couldn't believe that that were possible more than once.

"Huh… I just don't know…" he said and the left.

_**AN: Yo. I know this hasn't gotten very many reviews, but I just can't seem to bring myself to remove it. So I'm going to try and revive it. Here's hoping it gets better. I suppose just having one chapter didn't help things, though, huh…?**_

_**Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think. **__**^_^**_


	4. Chap 4: What Do You Believe?

**Chap. 4: What Do You Believe?**

Vlad sighed as he sat up in bed. He'd been trying to get to sleep for the last three hours, but it seemed sleep wasn't coming. He looked at the clock to find that it was almost 3 in the morning. Looking he saw that the moon was out with barely any clouds.

Smirking he muttered, "Might as well enjoy it while it's there."

Slipping out from the covers, he got out of bed silently. Placing his feet on the cool wood floorboards, he snuck across the room, grabbing only a book that he'd started reading again a few days ago- he already had on clothes, as he'd not bothered to change.

Opening the door, he crept across the small hall/library and made his way to the stairs, his eyes darting everywhere, making sure that the cat wasn't skulking anywhere.

Once he was down the stairs, he knew he was safe, but still kept his movements silent, making his ears strain to listen to the point it hurt. There had been one time when Aunt Nelly had almost caught him in the act because she'd been feeling snackish. He'd had to make a dash into the living room and hide behind the couch until she'd gone back up stairs.

It didn't happen this time, and he made it out the door, down the patio steps, and then out onto the street with no problem. He then set off for the belfry"

He was almost there when he remembered what was up there. "Should of brought something to clean that up..." he mused. "Suppose I could always hope to see the Goths there and hang with them…"

He came out of the alley that led to the front of the school, and frowned when he didn't see any of his friends.

But there was someone. Two someones actually.

Walking up, he called out.

"Hey Luna."

The two had been talking and they turned at his call.

The one that was with her was a boy that looked to be a bit older than Vlad. He had long, just past the shoulders, brownish hair, hanging loose. His eyes looked like a kind of clay brown, like it might have a bit of gold in it. He was pale, as pale as Luna was. He had a goatee, with a bit of stubble lining his jaw. And while he may have been in a slouching sit, Vlad could tell that he was at least a foot taller than himself, and was just slightly more muscled too.

"Hey Vlad. Nice to see ya." Luna said, smiling. For the first time, Vlad got a good look at her since he saw them and he was taken aback at how her eyes looked. They no longer had that fogged over look in them. They were clear, and they were red. Not even a pretense of it. Not that brick red, when there was still brown in it. They were the color of the lunar eclipse.

"Nice… to see you to…" he said, trying to get over the shock of seeing her eyes. It was probably contacts. He'd seen plenty of kids at the club with eye color changing contacts. Though, none of them had been as intense as her's.

"Drea, this is kid I was telling you about. Vlad, this is Drea."

Vlad came out of his thoughts finally, realizing he might be being rude. "Ah… Hi. I think I remember you mentioning him…"

"Drea here is my brother." Luna said, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Drea said, smirking, shaking Vlad's hand back.

"So what brings you guys out here to the school?"

"Oh, we were running an errand, thought it looked nice. We also heard tell that when this place was a church, a vampire priest used this place for his hunting ground. Wanted to see if there were any ghost hanging around."

Vlad smirked, having heard this story many times, since he started using the Belfry as his getaway.

"Yup. Used to attack them during confession. Never heard anything about ghosts, except for the vampire's ghost…" He said.

"Hmm…Not the funnest way to hunt in my opinion, attacking that way." Luna mused. "I rather think running through woods, hunting for your pray would be much better. Or, if you're in a city, then of course running through a city."

Vlad nodded, not really sure what to feel. On the one hand, he was trying to play along, but being that he actually had knowledge that such things happen, he took it a bit more seriously.

Trying to find a good change of subject, he looked at Drea. "So, what is it you do around here? I've not seen you at school at all."

"I'm working odd jobs, and also working at that café in town." Drea said.

"Eat?"

"Ah... I guess… Would it be called that because the only sign on it says 'EAT!'?" Drea asked.

"Yeah, that's the place. Both the best and worst restaurant in town, depending on your tastes."

Drea chuckled. "I'd have to side with the worst. But ya gotta make money somehow."

Vlad nodded, and then they lapsed into silence. Then, Luna took notice of the book in Vlad's hands, which he had actually forgotten.

"Oh, a book. Looks old. I like old books." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been reading it lately. Ah… It's the book I'd heard about that girl… The one that you were talking about? Vladimir D. Nosferatu?"

Luna's eyes lit up with joy.

"May I have a look?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Vlad didn't see why not. "It's not a very big part of the book. It's just that there's a chapter in it that talks about this girl he was really close to. Its an interesting read. Most of the books are from his point of view, or at least really following him. This is a-"

"Journal… It's a journal his father wrote about him…" Luna said, and it could have been just Vlad, but he thought her voice looked strained, but he could not make out her face as it was looking down at the book.

"Yeah… How'd you know?" Vlad ask. If was obvious once you actually read it, and really, you had to read it about two, or three times before you actually realized it. She'd only been looking at the book for no more than ten seconds.

"Because I have more of the journals- and Vladimir's… I guess you could say I collect…" she said absently as she flipped through the pages.

"So that's why you must know so much… Their good stories."

"There not stories." Luna said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well…" Vlad didn't know what to say. He thought that it could be very possible that Vladimir did exist, but he couldn't exactly admit that to a human. Even if he made it sound like he was just the same, a human that was sure that he existed.

"There not, and you know there not, Vlad." Luna said, closing the book carefully, her eyes still on Vlad.

What was that supposed to mean…?

"I guess it's really possible. I mean, anything is, right?" Vlad had an eerie feeling of daja vu. This was almost like when he'd been showing Joss around the library. Joss had asked Vlad if he believed in vampires, and of course Vlad had said that he thought it was possible, that anything was.

"Sure… Okay." Luna said, handing the book back, though there was a slightly sad, reluctant look in her eyes.

"You can have the book. I've read it at least five times…" and it was true. "It should go to a proper collector."

She smiled and took the book back to her chest, hugging it.

"Thanks… It means a lot." She said, and then looked at her watch. "Huh… Well, Drea, we gotta get going."

"Alright. See ya, Vlad. Nice meetin' ya." Drea said, pushing off the steps.

"Same to you." Vlad said, and just as they were about to turn to leave, Vlad called back to them, "Oh, and I'm going to the Crypt this weekend."

"Cool. Where can we meet up with you?" Luna asked.

"I guess at my place." He replied.

"Cool. Well, see ya at school!"

Vlad only realized once he got back home that he'd not told her his address. "Ah, well, I can tell her tomorrow."

_**AN: Hey guys. So… I'm starting to think this story isn't as great as I think it is, but I still can't give up on it. I'm thinking that once it has enough chapters, it'll actually catch some eyes. So for those that are reading, and like it, stay tuned! And for those that aren't sure, well, just give it a try? :) **_

_**Oh, and I also had to go back and edit something in the last chapter. I put down that Snow was going to Bathory high, and I nearly brained myself for that mistake- I've only read the book, like, what, ten times? I should have known that! Huh… Anyway, I went back and changed it. It's not a big part, but just so you know, you won't be seeing Snow unless it's at the Crypt, or if for some reason Vlad sees her outside the Crypt- not in an alley way behind the Crypt, mind. **_

_**Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
